


beautiful

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: fires of Simfur (Ironhide/Igneous) [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, really isn't much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?”





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. OC Igneous belongs to me. Feel free to hit me up @x-de-con-struct-ed-x if you want to know more about them!

“Ironhide, may I ask you a question?”

The guard nods, not looking up from his untouched cube of engex. Igneous doesn’t respond right away, but Ironhide can feel their sharp gaze from across the table. His helm twitches a little at the sound the priest’s digits make against their cube.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?”

Ironhide frowns. He doesn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it hadn’t been that. He glances towards the priest to find their yellow optics narrowed in a surprisingly sober expression. Their EM field, full of seemingly genuine curiosity, reaches out towards the guard languidly. Ironhide lets it touch his without hesitation.

“I can’t say I have, Magestra,” Ironhide says after a few moments, confusion coloring his voice. Igneous hums in consideration and brings their cube to their lipplates.

“Handsome, then? Good-looking?” Ironhide doesn’t answer. A smirk graces Igneous’ lipplates. “Sexy?”

Ironhide’s jaw clenches. He looks away, slowly retracting his EM field to hide his sudden discomfort. Igneous freezes, servo raised with the cube of exquisite engex in hand. Ironhide can see their optics darken out of the corner of his vision. “Ironhide?” they prompt.

Their tone is still calm, silvery voice light, but there’s an edge in it that makes Ironhide’s plating prickle.

“I’ve heard the other guards talk about me,” he admits states flatly. He keeps his expression blank and his EM field tucked in tight as looks back up at Igneous. Igneous waits as if they want Ironhide to elaborate. Ironhide doesn’t.

Narrowing his optics further, the priest hums again. He takes a slow sip of his engex before setting it down on the table and tilting his helm back to look down at the guard. “A pity,” they tell him, edge not quite gone. Ironhide glances at their digit playing with the lips of the cube before looking back at Igneous.

“Why?”

Igneous smiles. It’s much more honest than the smirk they’d given Ironhide earlier. It’s also much more sharp.

“Because, Ironhide, you are a simply  _ gorgeous  _ mech.”

Ironhide feels like he should run.

He’s never been very good at running away from danger.

Not sure what else to say, Ironhide quietly murmurs, “Thank you, Magestra,” and finally takes a drink of his cube. The amber-colored engex tastes heavy and sweet, like organic honey, but it burns sliding down his intake. He nearly makes a face when he sets it back down. Igneous laughs, bringing Ironhide’s attention back to the priest. They pick their cube up again and raise it in mock salute.

“Igneous,” they gently - sharply - correct. “You are among friends, Ironhide.”

Ironhide highly doubts that.

“Igneous,” he repeats.


End file.
